Cumpliendo tu promesa
by Miss Sands
Summary: Diez años después de Amanecer, pero algo cambió. Aquello que Edward temió desde el principio, el único modo de que Nessie llegara al mundo. Ahora Edward debe cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su esposa. Porque ni siquiera la muerte puede separarlos.


**Hola, dejo este mensaje para informaros de que voy a continuar con este fic pero que hay algunos cambios:**

**En lugar de publica la segunda parte, he escrito una pequeña introducción que podréis leer a continuación y también en mi blog: _Miss Sands - Fanfics. _La historía tendrá solo dos capítulos, el primero es la introducción y el otro será el fic en si, que en lugar de partirlo por la mitad lo subiré entero como un capitulo completo.**

**Ahora sí os dejó con la introducción: **

* * *

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. Muchas gracias a mi beta, Libezzy por todo. **

**Este capítulo es la introducción del fic y está situado justo en el capítulo del parto de Amanecer, no está contando por ningún personaje, sino que es en tercera persona.**

**Aviso: Para las que como yo seáis de lágrima fácil, tened a mano pañuelos.**

Introducción

-¡Aguanta, Bella! ¡Haz que tu corazón siga latiendo! – le gritó Jacob desesperado, su mano estaba entrelazada con una de las suyas.

Justo en ese momento, un llanto claro y agudo irrumpió en la habitación. Jacob ni siquiera miró en dirección al sonido, no le importaba.

Edward alzó con devoción a la pequeña criatura manchada de sangre y restos de placenta y la contempló sin poder creerse lo que veía.

-Renesmee.- susurró el vampiro mirando emocionado al diminuto bebé entre sus brazos.

-Déjamela…, dámela.- pidió la voz de Bella, tan solo un susurro bajo y rasgado.

Edward rodeó la camilla y con infinito cuidado dejó a la pequeña niña en el pecho de su madre.

-Renesmee… que… bonita… eres. – canturreó Bella con dificultad mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Edward sonrió y se inclinó para besar la frente de su esposa, sin apartar la mano de la espaldita de su pequeña.

-Lo has conseguido, Bella. Lo has logrado, cariño.- le dijo volviendo a inclinarse para besarla, esta vez en los labios.

Bella sonrió también y asintió satisfecha, feliz, porque así era. Su pequeña estaba allí, había conseguido sacar el embarazo adelante, darle la vida aquella criatura que tanto amaba, lo había logrado, pero no del todo. Se había prometido a sí misma darle la vida a su hija pero sin embargo también le había prometido a Edward que saldría adelante, que seguiría con vida y ahora estaba segura de que aquella promesa no podría cumplirla. Pero estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de todo el tiempo que pudiera de su marido y de su hija, aunque solo fueran unos minutos, unos escasos segundos.

* * *

Entonces, en medio de toda esa felicidad, mientras Edward y Bella sonreían y se besaban, haciéndole carantoñas a su pequeña, sucedió.

Uno de los tres corazones que latían en esa habitación se saltó varios latidos y empezó un ritmo irregular y peligroso, mortalmente peligroso. Tanto Edward como Jacob supieron al instante de quien se trataba.

-¿Bella? ¡Bella!- la llamó Jacob sacudiéndola. Su vista tan solo estaba fija en el rostro de su amada, de Bella, la cual no se movía, ni hablaba, ni parpadeaba. Parecía estar muerta.

Edward respiró jadeante durante un segundo, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a su esposa tendida en aquella camilla. No podía ser cierto, eso no podía estar pasando justo ahora.

Tardó un segundo en reaccionar, cogió a su hija en brazos y miró a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer con ella, dónde dejarla. Se sentía confuso, mareado.

-Edward, dame a la niña.- intervino Rosalie que había permanecido tras la puerta del despacho, temiendo volver a alterarse de nuevo debido a la sangre de su cuñada, esparcida por la camilla.

Edward tembloroso y jadeante le entregó a la pequeña, no muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto.

-Eso es, yo cuidaré de ella.- le dije Rose mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

Edward asintió y la dejó marchar.

-¿A qué demonios estás esperando? ¡Se está muriendo!- le gritó el lobo furioso, sobresaltando al vampiro.

Edward pareció salir de aquel aturdimiento en cuanto la palabra _'muerte_' llegó a su cerebro. _Eso no pasaría, Bella no va a morirse. _Se dijo una y otra vez, intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

Entonces, como si se tratara de una maquina programada empezó a moverse muy rápido por la estancia, rebuscando entre los instrumentos quirúrgicos.

El chico quileute intentaba reanimar a Bella, masajeando su pecho e insuflándole aire mediante el boca a boca pero no parecía funcionar, su corazón latía cada vez más lento y débil.

Edward apartó las manos de Jacob del pecho de su esposa con un manotazo y clavó la jeringuilla de metal justo sobre su corazón. Ambos aguardaron durante un par de segundos, algo debía cambiar ¿no?

-Masaje cardiaco.- le ordenó Edward después de un par de segundos más, mientras él se dedicaba a morder el cuerpo de su esposa, desesperado.

Los suaves y amargos sollozos de Jacob fueron cobrando más fuerza conforme avanzaban los angustiosos y eternos segundos y el corazón de Bella seguía perdiendo fuerza, moría.

-Por favor, Bella. No me dejes. Quédate conmigo, por favor.- suplicó él entre lágrimas.

Edward no quería escucharle, no quería oír nada de aquello. Solo quería despertar de aquella pesadilla.

-Edward…- le llamó entonces la débil voz de Bella, quien había vuelto en sí.

-¡Bella! Mi amor…- Edward corrió hacia ella, y posó sus frías manos en su rostro. – Te vas a poner bien, todo va ir bien, todo irá bien.

-No… escúchame… - su voz sonaba pastosa y poco entendible y Edward podía ver el esfuerzo que hacía su esposa por hablar.

-No hables. - le dijo poniendo sus dedos temblorosos sobre sus labios, ahora fríos. - No hables, cariño.

-Debes cuidar… de ella... de Renesmee- le dijo a su marido, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos, no quería dejar de mirarlo, sabía que no podría hacerlo mucho más tiempo.

-Lo haremos juntos, los dos.- contestó Edward cogiendo las manos de su esposa entre las suyas.

Bella negó con la cabeza débilmente y buscó su mirada, quería estar segura antes de marcharse.

-Edward tienes… que prometerme que cuidaras de nuestra… hija. – las palabras eran pastosas y poco entendibles. Bella estaba haciendo todo lo que podía pero sus fuerzas se había ido, estaba tan débil… - Prométeme… que le hablarás de mí, que le dirás… cuanto la amaba, cuanto luché… por ella.

-Bella, no... ¡No digas eso! Tú se lo dirás.- replicó Edward molesto, dolido. Ella no iba a irse, no iba a dejarle, estaba seguro.- Vas a ponerte bien, todo ha terminado ahora. Te pondrás bien.

-No, prométemelo... por favor.- suplicó Bella y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Edward.

Él agitó la cabeza angustiado, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

-Te lo prometo.- dijo, sin pensarlo. Solo quería que dejara de hablar y de hacer esfuerzos, porque él no creía en lo que ella decía; estaba convencido de que iba a ponerse bien.

Bella esbozó una débil pero sincera sonrisa y buscó con la mirada a alguien. Su vista se detuvo en el rostro bañado de lágrimas de su amigo que un paso más atrás la observaba destrozado.

-Jake…-susurró alzando las comisuras de sus labios. Él solo sollozó un poco más y la miró suplicante, rogándole gesticulando con los labios que no se fuera, que no le dejara. –No estés triste. Sé… que serás feliz… encontrarás a alguien, te lo… mereces.

Tras decir aquello Bella parpadeó pesadamente y no parecía ser capaz de volver a abrir sus ojos. Se sentía mareada y adormilada, solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir, aunque sabía perfectamente que no volvería a despertar jamás.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡No! Abre los ojos, mírame mi amor, mírame por favor.- rogó Edward moviendo su rostro el cual aún mantenía acunado entre sus manos.

Bella sumergida casi completamente en la negrura escuchó las súplicas de su marido e hizo un último esfuerzo. Abrió sus ojos un poco, tan solo lo suficiente para poder mirarle una última vez.

-Tú y nuestra hija… sois lo mejor que me ha pasado… en la vida. Siempre estaréis en mi… corazón. Esté donde esté, vaya donde… vaya. – sus palabras tan débiles y bajas pero a la vez con un significado tan profundo y tan doloroso estaban formando un enorme agujero en el pecho de Edward y un intenso dolor estaba ocupándolo todo.

-No, no te despidas de mí. Me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo, no puedes abandonarme.- susurró Edward con voz rota, los sollozos que presionaban su pecho se habían filtrado en su voz ahora.

-No te dejaré…, siempre estaré… contigo.- le prometió haciendo un gran esfuerzo por apretar las manos de su marido, aunque para Edward aquel apretón no fue más fue que una leve caricia. -Ni siquiera la muerte puede separarnos…- le recordó ella.

-Amor mío, no te vayas. No te vayas por favor, te amo, te necesito. Renesmee nos necesita, te necesita.- le dijo, como si estuviera intentado convencerla, como si eso pudiera hacer que no se fuera.

-Te amo, siempre… te amaré.- susurró…

…y entonces sus ojos se cerraron, definitivamente, para siempre. Su pobre corazón que había estado dando latidos débiles y descoordinados dio un último latido que no fue seguido por ningún otro, ni lo sería nunca.

-No. No. No. No. Bella, no. Esto no… Bella… Bella, abre los ojos, ábrelos. Por favor, vuelve, vuelve a mí. Amor mío, por favor, mírame, ¡mírame Bella!- ahora Edward estaba chillando mientras zarandaba el cuerpo inerte de la que había sido su esposa.

-¡Está muerta! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Esa cosa la ha matado! Está muerta, está muerta…- la voz de Jacob se fue apagando conforme los sollozos se hacían más fuertes.

Su rostro, anegado en lágrimas estaba encogido en una mueca de dolor, del más profundo e intenso de los dolores y dando un paso atrás, dedicándole una última mirada al cuerpo de aquella chica a la que tanto había amado, salió corriendo de la habitación, de la casa, sin mirar atrás. Se sentía tan dolido, tan muerto, que lo único que deseaba era correr; como si aquello pudiera mitigar su dolor.

-No, no…- sollozó Edward sobre el cuerpo de su esposa.- No estás muerta, no estás muerta…

Pero sí lo estaba, no había ni un solo rastro de vida en aquel cuerpo que descansaba sobre la camilla, ahora desmadejado y deforme que había pertenecido a la dulce y hermosa Bella. Ya no había nada de ella en aquel cuerpo sin vida.

Edward siguió intentando reanimarla, devolverla a la vida, como si aquello fuera posible. La mordió por todo el cuerpo, incluso volvió a inyectarle otra dosis de ponzoña en su pecho, pero no funcionó.

-Por favor, por favor…

Una hora más tarde Carlisle, Esme y Emmett llegaban a la gran casa blanca, y con tan solo cruzar la puerta, supieron que todo había terminado ahora. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había pasado, el parto había terminado.

-Hemos llegado tarde.- dijo Carlisle, y no fue una pregunta.

Alice estaba sentada en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, y su mano fuertemente apretada con la de su marido, el cual, no se sentía con fuerzas para utilizar su don, sabía que ni siquiera aquello podría cambiar aquel ambiente de devastación, de horror, de tragedia.

Rosalie sentada en el sillón junto a la chimenea alzó su mirada por primera vez en una hora del pequeño bultito que acunaba entre sus brazos, y sus ojos también parecían tristes.

Emmett se acercó a ella y examinó a la pequeña criatura envuelta en una manta que su mujer acunaba contra su pecho. Esme se acercó a también ella, con paso sigiloso. Aquella aura de dolor y drama tenía un efecto ralentizante en ellos, como si temieran dar un movimiento brusco que hiciera estallar todo a su alrededor.

-Es una niña, una niña preciosa.- anunció Rose, y su voz se rasgó un poco al final, tendiéndole la pequeña criatura a Esme.

Carlisle no dijo nada, su vista estaba clavada en las escaleras. Podía escucha la respiración de Edward, pero ningún corazón latiendo, ninguno excepto el de la niña, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- inquirió, y por primera vez, su voz sonó temerosa.

-No pudo superarlo, no pudo lograrlo, no pudo…- Alice dejó de hablar cuando su voz se trasformó en amargos sollozos.

Jasper la apretó contra su pecho, consolándola en silencio, meciéndola como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

-¡¿Ha muerto?!- exclamó Esme horrorizada, sin soltar a su pequeña nieta.

Solo Jasper contestó, con un lento asentimiento de cabeza, cerrando los ojos con pesar, sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de su esposa, la cual aún sollozaba sin lágrimas contra su pecho.

Emmett abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no fue capaz de decir nada, era como si su voz hubiera desaparecido y no fuera capaz de encontrarla. Rose posó una mano en su pecho y lo miró desolada, él solo la abrazó aún sin poder creerse que Bella, aquella graciosa humana con la que tantas veces había bromeado y a la que quería de verdad había muerto, se había ido.

Carlisle los miró confuso durante un segundo. ¿Qué hay de la ponzoña? ¿Acaso no habían probado a transformarla antes de su corazón dejara de latir definitivamente? ¿Por qué no la habían transformado? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Miles de preguntas se formaron en su mente pero no fue capaz de formularlas, en su lugar se dirigió hasta la escalera y subió los escalones de tres en tres. Si de veras había muerto, si todo estaba perdido, entonces, no quería ni imaginar cómo estaría Edward.

Carlisle se detuvo durante un segundo frente a la puerta de madera de su estudio y suspiró. Nadie había entrado ni salido de aquella habitación desde que Jacob salió corriendo en dirección al bosque. Ni Rosalie, ni Jasper y ni siquiera Alice se habían atrevido a entrar, demasiado conmocionados por aquella trágica noticia.

El doctor abrió la puerta, y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento durante un instante. Sabía que se encontraría con sangre, mucha sangre, pues había podido olerla antes incluso de entrar en la casa, pero nunca habría podido siquiera imaginar la horripilante escena que se dibuja frente a él.

El cuerpo desnudo, ensangrentado y desmadejado de la que había sido su nuera, descansaba inmóvil sobre la camilla, pudo apreciar las marcas de mordiscos en gran parte de la superficie de su piel y supo que lo había intentado, que había luchado hasta la saciedad por salvarla pero no lo habían logrado.

Solo tuvo que desviar un milímetro la mirada del cuerpo de Bella para encontrarse con su hijo, inclinado sobre la camilla. No podía ver su rostro, pero pude ver con claridad como sus manos sacudían el cuerpo de Bella, tardó un segundo en comprender que estaba haciéndole un masaje cardiaco; _como si pudiera reanimarla…_

-Edward,-le llamó con un susurro bajo, aún sin moverse de la puerta.- lo siento tanto…

El aludido giró su rostro abruptamente en dirección a su padre y pareció sorprendido por verle. Como si no lo hubiera escuchado llegar y es que en cierto modo así era.

Carlisle contempló su rostro durante un momento. Ya no era un adolescente de diecisiete años el que estaba frente a él, parecía el rostro de un hombre de cuarenta y había algo en su mirada, algo en sus ojos negros y en sus profundas y amoratadas ojeras. Sus ojos eran similares a los de un demente, a los de alguien que había contemplado algo horrible.

-¡Ayúdame!- gritó entonces y su voz sonó mucho más fuerte de lo que Carlisle esperó, quien se sobresalto.- ¡Carlisle, ayúdame! No sé por qué no funciona la ponzoña, debes ayudarme.

Carlisle lo miró aún sin moverse y entendió que él seguía intentándolo, que no lo había asumido, que no había aceptado la muerte de su esposa.

-Hijo,- musitó dando un paso hacia la camilla. Intentó controlar su voz, que sonaba calmada y tranquilizadora.- ya no podemos hacer nada por ella.

Pronunció las palabras muy lentamente y en voz tan baja que un humano no podría haberle escuchado. Pero Edward no reaccionó ante ellas, era como si no las hubiera escuchado, y es que en realidad no quería hacerlo.

-Dime… dime qué debo hacer para que se ponga bien.- sonaba alterado, nervioso y Carlisle supo que estaba aterrado por perderla. Lo que él no quería aceptar es que ya la había perdido.- El veneno tarda mucho en funcionar, pero sé que hará efecto. Funcionará.

-No.- ahora Carlisle se situó justo tras su hijo.- No funcionará. Su corazón ha dejado de latir, está muerta, Edward.

Carlisle se sintió morir cuando pronunció cada una de aquellas palabras. Sabía perfectamente que aquella pérdida le dolería a él también, quería a su nuera, a su hija, pero ahora estaba demasiado concentrado en ayudar a Edward como para sentir el dolor agudo que lo atacaría después, cuando todo hubiera terminado y se sentara en algún lugar a solas.

-¡No!- rugió y su voz fue tan fiera que Carlisle dio un paso atrás. – Se va a poner bien. – ahora su voz sonó más calmada aunque la tensión aún era notable en ella.

Carlisle suspiró intentando calmarse y cerró los ojos con pesar, no había manera de entrar en razón con él. Edward seguía con sus manos sobre el pecho de su difunta esposa, apretándolo una y otra vez, intentado hacer que su corazón volviera a latir, él no aceptaría su muerte, al menos no en ese momento, por lo que Carlisle dejó un suave apretó en el hombro de su hijo y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras él.

Cuando el patriarca de los Cullen llegó al salón, derrotado, solo puedo negar con la cabeza y dejarse caer contra el sofá, junto a su esposa que sin dejar de acunar a la pequeña entre sus brazos apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su marido y suspiró con tristeza.

Pasaron un par de horas, pero nada cambiaba. Carlisle, preocupado y sin saber qué hacer para ayudar a su hijo se había mantenido ocupado revisando a su pequeña nieta que gozaba de una salud estupenda pero la tragedia había eclipsado cualquier buena noticia y todos estaban desolados.

Edward no salió de aquella habitación y todos podían escuchar desde el piso de abajo como él, sin descanso, seguía intentando traer a su esposa a la vida.

-Debemos sacar el... cuerpo de ahí.- dijo Carlisle, rompiendo el denso silencio que se había formado durante las últimas horas.

Esme se llevó la manó a la boca para sofocar un sollozo y Alice hundió su cabeza más fuerte contra el pecho de su esposo.

-No dejará que te la lleves.- murmuró Rosalie en voz baja, sin despegar su mirada de la carita de Renesmee. Se sentía tranquila si la miraba, parecía que aquel pequeño y hermoso rostro era lo único que la mantenía cuerda en medio de toda aquella tragedia que cubría la casa.

-Soy consciente de eso. – contestó Carlisle y su voz aunque serena, dejaba entrever el dolor en cada una de las palabras.- Pero empezará a descomponerse en cuestión de horas.

Esta vez Esme no hizo nada para evitar el sollozo que escapó de su pecho.

-No, dejad que se despida de ella.- pidió Alice, hablando por primera vez desde que Carlisle había bajado del despacho.- Merecen estar juntos un poco más.

Todos ignoraron las palabras de Alice pues sabían que ninguna medida de tiempo sería lo suficientemente justa. Su tiempo juntos se había acabado cuando apenas habían podido disfrutar de su felicidad juntos.

Emmett se levantó del sillón a la par que Carlisle, Jasper apretó el cuerpo de su esposa cariñosamente y besó su cabeza.

-Ella no querría que la vieras así.- le dijo cerca de su oído antes de levantarse y seguir a su padre y hermano a paso lento por la escalera.

Desgraciadamente Rose estaba en lo cierto, y Edward no dejó que lo apartaran de su esposa, al menos no sin luchar.

-Edward, Bella ya no está ahí.- intentó hablar con él Carlisle, hacerle entrar en razón.- Se ha ido.

-¡No! – rugió Edward con tanta furia que incluso Jasper se sobresaltó por la rabia que irradiaba. – ¡Largaos!

Carlisle agachó la cabeza, hubiera deseado hacerlo de otro modo, pero no les dejaba otra opción.

Emmett y Jasper se posicionaron tras su hermano a la par que éste tomaba el cuerpo inerte de su esposa entre sus brazos, como si quisiera protegerla.

Carlisle les dio una señal en silencio y un segundo después Edward estaba inmovilizado por los fuertes brazos de sus hermanos.

-¡No! - Bramó retrayendo los labios y mostrando sus dientes blancos como la cal.

Carlisle fue rápido y cubrió el cuerpo desnudo y ensangrentado de Bella con una sábana antes de llevárselo del despacho a paso apresurado.

Emmett, el gran y amedrentador Emmett hubiera preferido luchar contra centenares de vampiros neófitos antes que tener que sujetar a su hermano favorito en esos momentos. Era demasiado doloroso, no soportaba verlo así.

Solo cuando Jasper se aseguró de que no iría tras su padre, lo soltaron y efectivamente Edward no salió detrás de Carlisle, sino que se dejó caer contra el suelo de madera, roto y quebrado.

-Edward…- murmuró Emmett mirando dolido a su hermano.

Jasper negó con la cabeza en su dirección. Él necesitaba estar a solas...

...Y lo estuvo, durante casi dos días.

Esme fue la primera que abrió la puerta del despacho y se tumbó al lado de su hijo, inmóvil, tumbado sobre el suelo sin respirar, sin ni siquiera pestañear. Esme no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo a su lado en silencio, apoyándolo y sintiendo su dolor durante horas.

Alice fue la que se tumbó a su lado después, y Emmett, y Jasper e incluso Carlisle se dejó caer contra el suelo de madera para apoyar a su hijo en silencio como lo habían hecho los demás. Pero Edward no parecía capaz de moverse, en su mente no lograba encontrar una sola razón para mover sus piernas y levantarse, no había razón alguna para que siguiera viviendo, ya no.

Durante días Edward no encontró aquella razón para moverse y estaba convencido de que no la encontraría jamás, la razón de su existencia había muerto y él deseaba morir también.

Solo cuando Rosalie entró por primera vez en el despacho tras el violento alumbramiento y se sentó a su lado, Edward encontró una razón para vivir.

-Ha perdido a su madre, por favor, no dejes que pierda también a su padre. – había dicho Rose en voz baja, antes de dejar un pequeño bultito envuelto por una manta a su lado.

Rosalie se marchó y Edward escuchó un gorgojeo procedente de aquel bultito. Por primera vez en días, enfocó su mirada en algo y dejó de mirar al infinito. Se puso de rodillas, tomó aquel pequeño bulto que se movía y apartó la manta con dedos temblorosos. Cuando contempló aquel diminuto y hermoso rostro de nuevo, entonces, se dio cuenta de que había una razón para moverse, para levantarse y para vivir: su hija. Se lo había prometido a su esposa y cumpliría su promesa.

**Bueno, aquí os dejo una pequeña introducción. En realidad este fic solo iba a tener un capítulo, pero creí que sería mejor mostrar el momento en que Edward le hace su promesa a Bella y el capítulo siguiente, el cual es el fic en sí, narrará como Edward trata y consigue cumplir su promesa. Sé que es un poco triste, pero necesitaba escribir este fic, llevo muchísimo tiempo con él en la cabeza y a pesar de que solo consta de dos capítulos me ha costado horrores poder escribirlo, ahora por fin creo que voy a ser capaz de acabarlo.**

** Si queréis podéis pasaros por mi blog donde pondréis encontrar imagenes, portadas y videos relacionados con el fic. **

**El link es: _www. miss- sands- fanfics. blogspot. com_ (Todo junto y sin espacios, de todos modos en mi perfil esta también la dirrección web) **

**Bueno, gracias por leerme y por dedicarme un poquito de vuestro tiempo y agradecería de corazón un pequeño comentario aquí on en mi blog, donde prefiráis.**

**Un beso enorme y hasta pronto.**

**-Miss Sands-**


End file.
